It's All in the Cards
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: Bakura is playing a friendly game of poker with Marik, when suddenly the stakes are put higher, his hikari, Ryou is put on the line. The result, Ryou becomes Marik’s for a weekend. OneShot, MR, and BM.


Summary: Yoai, one-shot, M/R, and a tiny bit of B/M Bakura is playing a friendly game of poker with Marik, when suddenly the stakes are put higher, his hikari, Ryou is put on the line. The result, Ryou becomes Marik's for a weekend.

It's All in the Cards

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters at all, this was written out of pure amusement.

Authors Notes- This one-shot was inspired by one of the scenes out of Yami no Matseui, on the cruise ship, where Tsuzuki wants to find out some more information about the 'ghost' that is wondering around the ship. So Muraki challenges Tsuzuki to a game of poker if he wins he get Tsuzuki for the night if Tsuzuki wins he gets the information that he desires. I've rated this story 'R' just to be safe.

X

It had started out as a little game that the two usually played at each other's house every Friday evening. Eventually it got to be a bigger thing with the bets becoming more and more higher. Bakura had come to this week's weekly poker game quite enthusiastic that he was going to win. His enthusiasm died when he lost three times in a row.

Bakura searched frantically through his pockets and only came out with a bobby pin that he kept in his pocket to use as a lock pick. He had already lost all his money earlier in the game but there was only one more thing to bet. Bakura fingered one of the golden prongs of the Millennium Ring that hung around his neck on a leather cord.

"It's not the ring I want it's your hikari I want for the weekend." Marik cockily said, noticing Bakura's inner struggle.

Bakura glared at Marik. Bakura had promised that he would be nicer to Ryou after he had locked him out of the house on an especially cold winter's day. Ryou had suffered greatly from that, he had stayed in bed for a week with a cough and fever. Now betting Ryou on a poker game wouldn't be the wisest idea but maybe he would win. Maybe...

X

Marik laid his cards down onto the table and smirked, "straight flush."

Bakura had thought his two pair would be okay and it turned out it wasn't.

As if reading Bakura's mind, Marik asked, "so when will I pick up little Ryou?"

"Tomorrow at nine I guess."

"I'll be there."

"We'll have to set some ground rules." Bakura said, having the need to protect Ryou.

"Like?" Marik asked with his eyebrows raised.

"No touching him inappropriately, no making him sleep with you, no..."

"I'll do whatever I wish!" Marik hissed.

X

"So my place or yours?" Marik cheekily asked, Ryou the following morning. Ryou shrugged submissively, last night Bakura had told him the bet that he had risked last night. Ryou might of excepted this but he had always assumed the two's poker games were usually innocent fun, well as innocent as those two could get. Ryou knew that the ancient sprit that he called, 'Yami' didn't care for him one bit but there was still that glimmer of hope that the coldhearted Yami genuinely cared for him. Alas that wasn't true; Bakura hurt Ryou well not as much as before the winter incident but his words still hurt Ryou. Bakura had explained that Ryou was simply a punching bag and he was free to bet him on anything. He owned Ryou in a wrapped sense.

"Oh," Marik leaned forward, towards Ryou's ear and whispered, "I forgot you don't have a say on this."

"My place then." Marik cheerfully said in a style that didn't seem to fit Marik's personality and tugged roughly on Ryou's shirtsleeve. Ryou followed behind Marik until they were in front of a motorcycle parked in front of the Bakura residence. The black shiny motorcycle was apparently Marik's most prized possession, Malik had told Ryou this many months ago when the two were still in school. Marik handed Ryou a black helmet, while he didn't put one on at all; Marik slipped onto the bike while Ryou stood there clueless, not wanting to get onto the device before him. He had seen Marik drive before and quite frankly it scared Ryou, as Marik was the most reckless driver Ryou had ever seen.

"Come on Ryou; remember you do as I say now!" The loud sound of the revving engine brought Ryou back to his senses. Not wanting to face a confrontation, Ryou climbed onto the bike and wrapped his arms tightly around Marik's waist.

X

"We are home, home sweet home." The Ishtars lived in a beautiful two-story home that the museum lent to Isis. Marik parked his bike in the garage and slipped off. Ryou who was still on the bike didn't follow.

Marik turned around, "here now!"

Ryou obeyed.

The inside was just as spectacular as the exterior and it was obvious where the decorating influence came from. Pictures hung on the walls, depicting the Great Pyramids located in Gaza, Egypt, market places in Cairo, and Malik standing beside a museum in Cairo were also displayed. Ryou followed Marik up the stairs and then turned right.

The gothic influence of the room was apparent; a huge almost sinister looking king sized bed dominated the majority of the room. Coverings of deep purple and black covered the bed. The rest of the furniture was like the bed, big and domineering, just like Marik himself. The curtains were black with the same deep purple trim on the bottom. A closet door was opened; revealing neatly hung up rows of black clothing.

"Marik your back, Isis is looking for you." Malik, Marik's hikari came into the room looking happy to see his Yami. "Oh Ryou, you're here." Ryou let himself be drawn into a tight friendly hug.

"I'm so happy to see you." Malik muttered, gazing happily at Ryou. Isis and Malik had taken a month trip to Egypt and it had been only a week since Malik was back. Marik hadn't gone, choosing to stay in Domino.

"Me too." Ryou was pulled into another hug that was even tighter then the last.

"Why are you here?" Malik questioned after finally letting go of Ryou.

"I'm here because..." Ryou trailed off, thinking on what to say.

Marik haughtily interjected, "I won him in a poker game, and he's mine for the weekend."

Malik stared disbelievingly at Marik and then to Ryou, "are you sure?"

"Of course now could you please get out of my room!"

After Malik left the room, closing the door behind him, Marik picked up Ryou and threw him over his shoulder. Marik tossed Ryou brutally onto the bed and then climbed onto the bed, "you'll stay here until I come back, and there will be consequences if you aren't." Marik hissed threateningly. Ryou watched as Marik left the room and just like his hikari he closed the door behind him.

Marik's temper was legendary among his close friends. Rumors that had spread throughout Domino High, was that Marik had actually killed someone because of his resentment towards him. Ryou would of rather been back at his own home with Bakura then here scared out of his mind, hoping that Marik wouldn't do anything horrible to him. Ryou sighed, curled up on the bed, and drifted off to sleep. His sleep was the one place where Marik couldn't get him.

X

Marik angrily stormed up the stairs. He hadn't thought that Isis would have discovered the shards of the vase that Marik had accidentally broke when she was away on her trip. To Marik the vase was nothing to him, it didn't contain anything worth any value but to Isis, it was a gift from her Father before he died.

Marik flung open the door to his room open and stomped inside. Ryou was still curled up asleep on the black and purple comforter. A dreamy expression was on Ryou's angelic face, an expression of only finding what you want in your dreams. Malik knew he shouldn't disturb Ryou as he had just been thrust into a worse situation then with Bakura. Marik hated to admit it but Ryou probably had it much better with Bakura. Marik thought maybe he was a lot more aggressive then the white-haired Yami. Marik stood by the bed, looking down at the peaceful Ryou and shook his shoulders violently. Ryou opened his eyes quickly; terrified chocolate orbs stared into lilac eyes. Lilac eyes stared back harshly making the chocolate eyes cringe.

"I believe your sleeping on my bed," Marik said coldly, picking up Ryou and throwing him onto the floor, where a blanket had been laid onto the ground crudely. A pillow was also on the floor. Ryou landed sprawled onto the ground, he tried to ask Marik a question but he had already gone back onto his bed.

X

Ryou was awakened by the sounds of Marik getting up and moving around the room. Ryou had gotten little sleep on the lumpy floor last night, so he was a bit tired and didn't want to get up. A foreboding feeling came across Ryou and suddenly he got up. Marik was hovering over him, wearing only a pair of black leather pants and nothing else. "It's time to get up Ryou." Marik sneered, "I hope you had a good sleep."

Ryou pretended he didn't hear that last comment and went about of slowly getting up enjoying the little time he had left.

Marik had turned to his open closet door and was looking through the numerous rows of black to find something to wear. Finally Marik decided on a skin tight black leather tank top.

X

Malik had left the house to go visit Bakura who he thought would be eager to see him. Bakura and Malik had been dating secretly for five months now. Malik was sitting on the couch while Bakura was sitting on the loveseat right across from him.

"So what's up with Ryou and Marik?" Malik curiously asked.

"It's a long story." For the next five minutes Bakura told Malik what he had done.

"That's bad...I wonder if Ryou is scared?" Malik inquired, thinking about how hard it was to live with Marik.

"I hope he's okay; Marik can get pretty bad." Bakura admitted, taking a sip of water.

"He has always had a small crush on Ryou." Malik confessed.

"I never knew." Bakura said slowly, remembering all the times that the four of them had gotten together for whatever reason. Bakura hadn't thought anything of it but now as he thought of those times, Marik was always interested in Ryou and sitting beside him at the table or on the couch. Ryou, as innocent as he was, didn't realize what Marik wanted. Either did Bakura realize it.

"Can we talk about something else?" Bakura demanded. Malik nodded and slipping into Bakura's lap, "of course, love, like how about I missed you."

Bakura kissed Malik on the cheek, "I missed you more."

X

Ryou sighed and followed Marik through the house wearing his clothes that he had slept in. Ryou hadn't thought of it before but know he realized he only had the clothes that he was wearing. Ryou knew he couldn't wear these clothes for a week but he didn't want to anger Marik. Earlier at breakfast, Ryou had seen Isis for the first time in a moth but she had left promptly after breakfast for work. Malik had left as well but he wouldn't say where he was going. So that left only Ryou trapped with Marik, which wasn't a good position for the hikari to be in.

When the pair got into Marik's room, Marik eyed Ryou's clothing with hungry eyes. "If you belonged to me you wouldn't be wearing any clothes but since you are only mine for a short while you will be wearing clothes for the whole time. Although I think I'm going to make a change to your wardrobe. Have you ever worn leather, little Ryou?"

Ryou whispered, "no."

Marik circled predatorily around Ryou, "your so innocent Ryou but when you belong to me you wear leather."

Ryou didn't say anything. Marik was infuriated; he grabbed Ryou's chin and forced him to nod.

X

Marik drove speedily through the streets of Domino with Ryou behind him holding tightly onto his waist, currently scared out of his mind. Ryou had come to the conclusion that Marik loved anything that was dangerous and that was probably why he drove a motorcycle.

Thankfully no one got hurt on the way to the small store, although Marik did cut off two people and didn't seem to care about it. Marik parked his bike in front of the store and went inside. Rows upon rows of black leather covered the whole store. A familiar face greeted Ryou as they entered the store, Yami, who was obviously suitable for this environment. Yami screamed leather fanatic. Yami wore a pair of tight fitting black leather pants that melded to his body, revealing each curve of Yami's lithe form. For a shirt, Yami was wearing, an even tighter black tank top, with a chain holding the Millennium Puzzle that dangled down. "Welcome to the leather shop," Yami said happily, "where leather is our specialty."

"Cut the crap Pharaoh, I just need to get some good quality leather for little Ryou here." Marik pointed to Ryou who seemed to be getting more frightened by the moment.

"I see," muttered and pulling Ryou over to one of the many stands he pulled out many pairs of black leather pants. Yami told Ryou to go into one of the change rooms and he would give him the clothing to try on. The change rooms were in the back and each small stall contained a 360-degree mirror so that people could see how they looked in every angle. Ryou walked into the small stall and noticed the small white stool that was in the corner, he sighed sitting down.

Yami came as promised with his arms laden with leather pants to try on. Marik was waiting outside the change room, "I want you to see you in every pair," Marik told him before Ryou closed the door.

There was something that Ryou discovered that day about leather, it left nothing to the imagination. Ryou as commanded by Marik modeled him all of the pants that he tried on. Ryou even thought he caught Yami staring at him when Marik would ask Ryou to turn around. Finally Marik had deemed two pairs acceptable and went to pay for them, while Ryou waited by the door. Marik was handed a bag and then bid farewell to Yami.

"I think we should get some supper," Marik told Ryou as soon as they had left the store.

Ryou checked his watch, "but it's only four."

Marik put his arm around Ryou's shoulder, "I think it would be wisest to have something to eat you knows maybe we will have fun tonight." Ryou shuddered when Marik said fun, that could mean anything really but he knew Marik meant it perversely.

The restaurant that the two went to was a small cafe, which was already full of excitement. The only available table was one of the most intimate tables in the whole restaurant. It was a small round table that sat two at the most. This meant that Marik was closer to Ryou, a position that Ryou really didn't want to be in.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Malik whispered to Ryou as soon as they had been seated, "if you try to run away, well it won't be good."

Marik left to go to the bathroom and Ryou saw his chance, his golden opportunity, he ran. Even though Marik warned him, he had to get away from this, Ryou didn't know how much longer he would last. Not knowing this part of town Ryou ran down into an alley and promised himself that he would hide here for an hour, then he would escape. He couldn't go to his own home, Bakura was there and he would probably drag Ryou back to Marik's. Ryou could probably go to Yugi's but after today he was kind of scared of Yami's wandering eyes. Ryou was setting his alarm to go off after an hour, when he tripped over a half full garbage can. A group of men were talking in low voices noticed the intruder, one of the burly looking guys picked Ryou up. He forced him to stand up and pulled Ryou's arms behind his back, holding them back with his strong arms.

"Why aren't you the pretty looking one?" One of the gang members sneered fingering a lock of Ryou's soft white hair. Ryou tried to pull away from the touch but the man holding his arms only held him tighter.

"He looks pretty enough to be a girl." One commented.

"Awww he looks scared," another said.

"What do you think we should do with him?" The man holding Ryou asked.

"I don't know Jake;" this was said sarcastically, "we could have fun after all my girl just ran out on me. That slut!"

"That's what I was thinking, he also intruded on us and I think that should be punished."

"I think you should put your plans on hold," A very familiar voice said from behind.

A deep laugh sounded throughout the alley, "you think you can take us on, we are one of the most feared gangs of Domino."

Suddenly the guy fell down and all Ryou saw was a glimmer of gold, before Ryou knew it he was pulled into a tight hug. "Don't ever run off like that again." Marik warned pulling Ryou closer, so close that Ryou could now smell the faint cologne that Marik wore.

"Holy Shit!" The other gang members were now gathering around their fallen member, "he's bleeding really badly". You'll pay for this!" One threatened, swinging forward but thankfully Marik ducked.

The member who had swung at Marik ended up hitting the brick wall, the man held his hand to his chest, "if I ever catch you two here again, you'll pay." The man threatened as the others worked on carrying the fallen member.

Marik swiftly left with his hand clasped in Ryou's, Ryou didn't even say anything, until they got home.

"Why did you save me?" Ryou asked once they were in Marik's room. Ryou had always assumed that Marik was a cold-hearted bastard but this proved otherwise.

"I don't know," Marik said coldly, not knowing why he had saved Ryou. It had been all Ryou's fault that he had left the restaurant when he had warned not to and yet again his fault by getting caught by one of the most feared and dangerous gangs in Domino. Seeing Ryou so helpless made Marik want to save him. A certain pull had come over to him; he had to save Ryou. A sort of magnetic attraction.

"Come here," Marik patted the empty side of the bed and Ryou slowly walked over. Ryou took a seat on the bed, arms clasped in his lap, gaze directed downwards.

"Where did you know where to find me?" Ryou asked meekly, his gaze now directed towards the wall.

"I asked a woman on the street that was waiting for a bus." Marik promptly answered remembering the women's terrified look as he demanded to know if she had seen Ryou go by, "she saw you go by." Marik really didn't feel like answering any of Ryou's questions, so he murmured, "go to sleep its going to be an early morning." Marik turned his back to Ryou and slipped under the covers immediately falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

With that Ryou went to sleep, beside Marik. He dreamed of lavender eyes smiling caringly down at him rather then the permanent scowl that they were usually in.

X

'What a peculiar dream,' Ryou thought to himself, getting up and noticing Marik wasn't beside him. A note was in his place, Ryou picked it up a glanced at it.

Dearest Ryou,

I had some major business that I had to attend to this morning so I'm leaving you to do whatever you'd like until then. Don't try to run away again.

Marik

Not bothering to get changed out of his rumpled clothes he wore from yesterday and not wanting to wear any of the leather they bought yesterday, Ryou went to go see if Malik was still home. Ryou quickly left the room and located Malik's room, whose door was open. Blaring rap music came from the room and Ryou spotted Malik on the computer, chatting to someone.

Ryou tapped Malik on the shoulder, who beamed when he saw Ryou. Malik quickly closed his window that he was chatting in and told Ryou to sit on the bed. Like Marik's room, Malik's bed was just as big but it didn't seem like it dominated the room as much. Ryou guessed it was the difference it what colors the two had chosen to put on the bed. Marik had black and purple. While his hikari was the complete opposite, Malik had coverings of all shades of purple.

"So how are you doing?" Malik asked suddenly after, pushing down a picture frame that was on his bedside table.

"Pretty good, I guess, Marik hasn't tried anything."

'That's good." 'I wonder why not?' Malik thought to himself, knowing Marik's personality he would have though Marik had at least tried something. Maybe Marik had changed for the better. As Malik thought to himself an awkward silence filled the room.

"How's things with you?" Ryou asked trying to make a conversation.

"Pretty good, starting tomorrow I'm helping Isis at the museum in the art department."

Ryou had always known that Malik was really into art and was his best subject in school. This job at the museum would really benefit Malik. Ryou had gone to the museum a couple of a times just wandering around all by himself looking at all the various paintings, trying to imagine a scene to go with the picture.

"That's great!"

"Yeah," Malik muttered, obviously something was bothering him, "although I had something special planned for tomorrow."

Noticing that the topic was obviously something that Malik didn't want to talk about Ryou changed the subject, "so what are you taking next year?"

X

As Malik watched Ryou go downstairs as Marik had just come home he thought about what he couldn't tell Ryou, the one thing he couldn't tell him. Ryou and Malik were extremely close but Malik really didn't feel comfortable about telling him his relationship with Bakura. Tomorrow, was the first time they had gone out, five months ago, a relationship started out on shaky grounds but grew to be something special. Malik knew he was truly in love with Bakura and no one knew except the two. Malik often laughed at his sister's attempts to hook him up with one of her co-workers relatives. When Malik had gone to Egypt with his sister, the pain of being apart from his love had nearly tore him apart, the constant heartache was bad but not being able to be held was an even worse thing to Malik. Bakura although he didn't look like it, he was quite the cuddlier and loved to cuddle on whatever surface with his 'Egyptian Prince'. Malik often protested saying that he wasn't a prince and Bakura didn't need to address him in such a way. Bakura's response always made him all happy inside and smile; Malik was a Prince to Bakura.

Malik went back into his room, sighed and looked around, finally his eyes settled on his lilac cell phone that was sitting innocently on his desk. A cell phone would definitely be more private then the land line, as then anyone in his home could listen, Malik grabbed the tiny phone and ran outside.

A tiny garden was behind the house that encircled a pair of benches, where Malik sat talking to Bakura on his cell, "Hey 'Kura do you want to come over?"

"Of course, at least I get to see you; we can have an early anniversary." Malik caught the innuendo in Bakura's statement but didn't say anything of it. Bakura promised to be there in a bit so Malik got prepared, he threw on a pair of khaki pants that Bakura had bought him for his birthday and a lilac hoodie.

A knock came from the door, Malik looked out of his window, seeing that it was Bakura, he ran downstairs. Isis, who had been working in her office, was almost at the door but Malik passed her, opening the door to greet Bakura.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Isis!" Malik called out; "we are going to my room to duel!"

"So we are going to duel? " Bakura asked sarcastically when they got back into Malik's room. "I don't even have my deck," Bakura admitted.

"Well what was I supposed to say? It wasn't like I was going to come out and tell her. She excepts something from me, like dating all those girls that she sets me up for me. I don't know how to tell her." Malik said in a hushed voice. "Sometimes I wish I was stronger." Malik admitted.

"You are my little Prince." Bakura told Malik.

"Maybe physically but not mentally, I'm scared of what Isis would say when I tell her."

"Well at least I'm stronger and I'll stand up to Isis for you." Bakura showed his strength by pushing Malik onto the bed and grabbing his wrists.

"At least I know when to stop." Malik said struggling to get out of Bakura's hold.

"At least I'm happy," Bakura said licking his lips and looking down at his struggling boyfriend.

Malik retaliated; "at least I don't stab things when I'm angry. How many times has Ryou had to get the couch stitched up?"

"Five times," Bakura quickly answered. "At least I have daring eyes."

"But my eyes are prettier," Malik whined.

"That they are, they are like the jewels of the Nile, that have stolen my heart." Bakura teased as he pushed back Malik's platinum blonde hair and kissed him.

Lilac eyes stared back happily back at dark brown eyes, Bakura continued to kiss down Malik's body. Finally Bakura stopped at Malik's navel, he toyed with the blue stud with his tongue causing many moans to come out of Malik's mouth.

Someone was coming up the stairs and was approaching Malik's door. The two got off the bed and Malik grabbed a deck that was on his bedside table. It was Isis who opened the door, who told Malik that supper was going to be ready soon and that Bakura was to be ready soon.

After that interruption the two decided to stick to safer things like dueling and the occasional make out session, when one of them lost.

X

Marik watched Ryou as his eyes flickered around the room, wondering why Marik had said anything other then the command to go upstairs. A pair of arms wrapped around Ryou's neck and the smaller boy stiffened, closed his eyes excepting the worst. No blows came but something was slid onto his neck, he felt it, it felt cold to the touch.

"It's a necklace that I picked up for you at this little shop." Marik said softly, trying his best to show Ryou the necklace. It was an emerald stone cut in the shape of an oval with the kanji for beautiful on it. "I thought it suited you very much, after all you are very pretty."

"T-Thank you." Ryou stammered out trying to hide his evident blush. He had been called pretty before but he had never been given a gift of any kind from anyone that told him so. Marik surprised him in more ways then one; this was one of them.

"I take it you like it?"

Ryou smiled at Marik, "yes, it's beautiful!"

X

'It was just a gift, he meant nothing by it.' Ryou mused to himself as he prepared a salad for supper; he took a moment to look down at the necklace that Marik had given to him earlier that afternoon. The light from the setting sunset caught the gleam from the stone and it sparkled prettily. Isis was tending to the roast chicken that was cooking in the oven.

Ryou cut up a tomato swiftly and put it into the salad. For the finishing touches, Ryou put on about a cup of grated mozzarella and cheddar cheese. Upon finishing his salad and after putting it into the fridge he sat down at the table. Eventually Isis joined him, Ryou had to admit she looked tired, bags were under her azure eyes.

"How things going at the museum?" Ryou asked, he knew that Isis was dedicated to her job as curator, sometimes to the point of overload.

"Good, although the shipment from that museum in England is late, it's for the Greek exhibit that opens in two days!"

'I'm sure you'll pull through." Ryou said optimistically, knowing that in his heart Isis would succeed.

"Thanks for your support, if you have the chance come down and see these statues for yourself, they are gorgeous works of art."

"I will." Ryou promised.

X

Ryou was lying on the couch, a book was propped up but his eyes weren't moving. The steamy romance was something that Marik had given him to be busy while Marik had his shower. Ryou had gotten past the first chapter but the rest of the book didn't look that appealing. Ryou wasn't one for the really sappy romance books although he loved the clichéd romance movies, where the basic plot consisted of guy meets girl, both love each other but don't want to admit and then they fall in love.

"Not an interesting book?" Marik asked, walking into the room, wearing only a white towel around his waist.

"Ummmm...Well it was interesting and then...it got boring."

"I'll remember to get a more interesting book next time, now come upstairs."

Ryou followed the near naked Marik up the stairs to his room. Upon entering it had a weird glow and then Ryou realized that many candles had been lit. The scent of the air was cinnamon.

"It smells good in here," Ryou murmured.

"You like?"

"Yes, it's my favorite scent." Ryou said contentedly, taking in another sniff of the sweet scented air.

"Ryou could I ask you a question?"

Ryou nodded.

"Could I kiss you, you can say no if you don't want to do it."

"I'll do it but I've never been kissed before."

"Ever?" Marik asked surprised that such an angel could have never been kissed. "Then we will have to make that change." Marik moved closer to Ryou drew his head nearer and softly kissed the petal like lips. Surprisingly Ryou kissed back but he let Marik be the domineering one.

That night Ryou slept peacefully in Marik's arms.

X

"Well tomorrow is the last day," Marik whispered to himself as he stepped into the shower.

Marik turned the water to semi-warm, letting the water wash away all his problems. Marik would love to tell Ryou that he was completely entranced by him but Marik would hate how Ryou would take it. After all, Marik hadn't been one of the nicest people this weekend. Hell, Marik didn't even know if Ryou was gay, although Marik knew that Ryou had never gone out with any females, well none to his knowledge. Maybe Ryou wasn't ready for any sort of relationship yet or maybe he hadn't met the right person yet.

Marik knew that Bakura probably knew something on this matter after all a hikari and a Yami had a deep connection. The two always would have a connection although it faltered at times of sadness. When one of them were facing strong emotions like resentment, it really hurt the other.

There was that faint chance that Ryou felt something for him, after all he had responded to his kisses but maybe he was trying to be submissive on purpose. Ryou had also blushed at the complainants that Marik handed out.

After his shower, Marik walked slowly back to his room and noticed Ryou lying on the bed with his feet swinging in the air, with tears streaming down his angelic face. Ryou had been serenely sleeping when Marik left for his shower.

"What's the matter?" Marik inquired tilting Ryou's chin so he could look into Ryou's eyes.

"I-I had a nightmare," Ryou said softly, letting the tears cascade down his face, "everything was ruined and I was the only there, alone. When I called out for you, you weren't there, it was so scary!"

"You know I'll always be there for you, always."

"Really?" Ryou asked astonished that someone would care about him so much, it was almost like having a partner, that truly love him

"Yeah forever," Marik guaranteed, making Ryou's heart stop in the process.

"It was all in the cards that this happened." Marik whispered, pulling Ryou closer to him, so close that Ryou could hear Marik's heart beat.

"No, Marik fate." Ryou whispered but Marik didn't hear him for he was thinking how kissable Ryou looked at the moment. Marik dived in and kissed Ryou on the cheek. "Always and forever." Marik vowed.

Authors notes- Ummmmm...okay I never really intended it to turn out to be a really romantic fic. I like Isis better then Ishizu. Anyways please review!


End file.
